


all your tomorrows start here

by talkplaylove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, may you find some comfort here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove
Summary: Bucky shifts his head on the pillow, eyes drawn to the figure next to his. He lifts his hand, his new metal fingers touching lightly on Steve’s tanned skin, tracing patterns on his body in the morning light.Bucky’s fingers follow a path across Steve’s collarbone, looping around the edge of his clavicle.Steve’s eyelids flutter. Bucky grins, and continues down Steve’s pecs, drawing stars, the winged design on his helmet, Bucky’s name over his heart,his name over Steve’s heart, his name over his heart (his name, his name, his name).





	all your tomorrows start here

There are dust motes floating near the window of his hut, the curtains half-drawn. 

It’s a new day. 

Bucky shifts his head on the pillow, eyes drawn to the figure next to his. He lifts his hand, his new metal fingers touching lightly on Steve’s tanned skin, tracing patterns on his body in the morning light.

Bucky’s fingers follow a path across Steve’s collarbone, looping around the edge of his clavicle.

Steve’s eyelids flutter. Bucky grins, and continues down Steve’s pecs, drawing stars, the winged design on his helmet, Bucky’s name over his heart,  
_his name over Steve’s heart, his name over his heart (his name, his name, his name)._

His hand draws whorls down Steve’s sternum before deft fingers catch them.

Amused, Bucky looks up to bright blue eyes. 

Steve squeezes his hand. Bucky feels it, the pressure, the warmth—like he does his other hand, his real one (this new arm feels real, so real).

“G’morning, Buck.” Steve says, voice raspy. 

It always is in the mornings. 

“Morning, old man.” Bucky says back.

“Pot, kettle.” Steve says, shifting on his side. The sheets rustle underneath him. He nuzzles against the pillow, mussing his hair.

Bucky lifts his new arm between them, the dark metal a stark contrast against the sunlight falling in from the window. 

He hopes he never has to use it. 

(God, he hopes.)

Steve pokes his shoulder. Bucky _feels_ it. “It looks great, Buck. Did you sleep well with it?”

“Understatement of the century,” Bucky says, closing his hand into a fist. He feels every knuckle bend, every finger clench. It’s seamless. “Didn’t hurt at all.”

Something flashes in Steve’s eyes, there and gone. 

“Steve.” Bucky says, catching Steve’s eye.

(Hydra didn’t really care about comfort.)

“I know.” Steve says, frowning. Some things, even superheroes can’t change. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Bucky pats Steve’s chest again. There, there.

He squeezes.

Steve snorts. “What’s this one again? The sixth?” He looks down at the hand on his chest, cross-eyed.

“Tenth,” Bucky says. 

(Just because something works, doesn’t mean it can’t be improved.) 

“Wow,” Steve says. “It’s only been a year and a half.” 

Bucky says, “They healed me less than a month after I decided to go under. You were there. Ten versions of an arm in almost two years isn’t a long stretch.”

The sunlight peeks through the curtains, a little higher now. Soon, they’d have to get up. Steve will talk shop with T’Challa and Bucky will report everything about the arm to Shuri. 

Steve holds his hand again, interlocking their fingers. He shifts Bucky’s hand, admiring the metal plates, the golden lines, an appreciative hum coming from his throat. 

Steve lifts Bucky’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “You feel that?”

Bucky looks at him, insides twisting at the sensation. “Yeah.”

Steve keeps kissing his knuckles, the back of his hand, up his wrist. Bucky gently turns his hand to cradle Steve’s face, fingers stroking his beard. “Can even feel your beard.”

Steve laughs. “Stop it with the beard.”

“I don’t see you for a few months and you come back like this,” Bucky teases, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Remember when you couldn’t grow your beard out?”

“Dark times,” Steve says solemnly, hand snaking under Bucky’s ribs, drawing him in. 

Bucky lets himself be pulled in, in, _in_ , basking in the morning warmth and _Steve_. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, blessed by the morning sun.

It's a new day, and Steve is here.

Steve’s lips are on his, their legs tangled together. Steve's hand is over Bucky's heart, warm and real ( _Steve is here, and Steve has his heart, his heart, his heart._ )  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Neil Gaiman’s Fragile Things. ♥  
> This was originally a 170 word drabble I wrote for an iTunes shuffle writing meme that I never planned to publish. But then IW happened and if Vision and Wanda can not-so-secretly meet up all over the world in those two years between CW and IW, then Steve and Bucky can have this too, MCU!!! T________T  
> Edit, 05/04: [ WHELP IT'S CANON NOW](http://kittyseb.tumblr.com/post/173556715645/sebastian-stan-and-joe-russo-on-bucky-and-steves) (Sorta 8D)


End file.
